Evil Angel
by Saath
Summary: When she feels ready, the Angel goes Evil. Rated M for Sexual content and eventually, swearing. Courtney X Duncan


My first, rated M oneshot (but not really) It was going to be a one shot but I descided to build on the story... Review and tell me what you think. :D

OoOoOoO

Duncan had had a long day. First he had to go to school and deal with all the teachers yelling him for not having his homework, sleeping in class, daydreaming, just being Duncan in general. Then he had to go to work at the bike shop. Dealing with all the morons that wanted to bike a bike that looked a certain way, coming in with a broken down hump of junk and expecting them to fix it in the next week, his boss yelling at him for telling the dumb asses that they were stupid and should go get their heads checked... Yeah he had had a long day. But it was Friday. That ment he had tomorrow off and that Courtney was coming over for one of their movie, cuddle nights. She seemed to be the best medicine for one of his long days. She never made him work or really think. He was always tired and she saw that so she simply picked one of his movies and made him a small dinner and just let him lean on her shoulder as he slowely fell asleep. She sometimes sung him to sleep too. He thought she had the sweetest voice. Walking into his house he shut the door and set his keys and bag on the floor. He walked into the kitchen expecting Courtney to be sitting at the table doing her homework, waiting for him like she usually did. But she wasnt. He only saw a plate with some macncheese and a piece of bread. He frowned wondering if she had maybe had to leave or something. He pulled out his cell phone, checking to see if she had left him a message of even called. Nope. Nothing.

"Where is that girl?" he said to himself as he begand walking upstares with his plate. Before he walked into his room he set his plate down on a hallway table and took his greesy shirt off and through it into the hamper that was next to the door. He sighed, picked up his plate and open the door, but as he did he began to smirk. "There you are."

Courtney was laying on the bed with his big skullcandy headphones. She seemed to have been sleeping but the music was blaring still through. Duncan set his plate down on his movie shelf and walked over to her. He noted how she was wearing a white spegetti tank top and a short pair of jean shorts. Her stomache rose and fell slowely as she breathed. Her arms were above her head and her hair was sparled out. Duncan lifted her long creamy tan legs as softly and silently as he could and sat down while laying them back down on his lap. She inhaled a full breath as her back arched as she stretched. He chuckled abit and rubbed his hands up and down her legs as she goraned and opened her eyes.

Courtney lifted her head and saw him staring at her with tired eyes full of love. "Duncan." She said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up ontop of his lap and hugged her tightly. His hands traced circles on her back. She pulled back and pushed down the headphone so they wrapped around her neck. Music was still blaring through. "How was work?" She said looking softly into his eyes.

"What? No, how was school?" He said with a small chuckle as he tightened his grip on her with one of his arms while letting the other one drop to his side. "It was the usually, babe. Long and stressful." He smiled a tired smile at her. "How was yours?" he tapped her nose wit his free hand.

She looked down in thought and look at him all excited. "I found an old ipod of yours! Ive been listening to it the last few hours." She unhitched her hands around his neck and took off the headphones she unhooked those from the black ipod nano and pulled out of her pocket a simple pair of ipod headphones so they could both listen. She put one bud in her ear and then his. "This so, I dont know why but I just really like it." She pressed play and the song began.

Hold it together, birds of a feather,

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.

I have the answer, spreading the cancer,

You are the faith inside me.

"Oh, uh..." Duncan was trying to remember what song it was. He pressed his fingers in the middle of his forehead till he did. "Evil Angel. By Breaking Benjamin."

"Yes!" She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed along with the song. Duncan rubbed her back and legs with his hands as he too listened. After a few minutes of listening Courtney just got up and pulled the headphones from both of their ears. "I know your tired but, I want to try something. " she looked at him in a questioning way.

Duncan smiled, unsure. "Do whatever you want, princess." after he spoke she ran to the set of speakers on the movie shelf. She plugged the ipod in and turned up the volume. She set the song on repeat and pressed play. "So what are you doing, exactly?"

As the song began she simply just turned around with a small grin on her face. She tucked her hair behind her ears and he could see the slight blush on her face. She walked back over to him and sat back on his lap. He held her back like he had before, staring at her with a confused expression. She bit her lip and slowely leaned in as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She leaned her face close enough so she could feel his breath against her lips. Then he closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips first softly against hers. she kissed back just as lightly but as the music began to pick up she began to kiss harder and faster.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't remember, remember.

[Chorus:]

Put me to sleep evil angel.

Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

Duncans hands cupped her head and grabbed ahold of her back bringing it closer to him, trying to get her as close to him as he could. He finally pushed her down so that her back was on the bed and he was laying ontop of her. His hands roamed up and down her body. She moaned into their kisses as she felt his groined against her lower torso. She could feel something poking her and she smiled into their kiss. He smiled as well before kissing her passionatly and then trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. His hands came up to her breasts and squeezed them hard.

I'm a believer,

Nothing could be worse,

All these imaginary friends.

Hiding betrayal,

Driving the nail,

Hoping to find a savior.

Courtney felt his tongue against her neck. She turn her head away to expose more room for him as her body heated up. She felt his hands corress her breasts as he sucked on her neck. Her hands were brushing through his messy green mohawk and touching all over his back, maybe even scratching it. But she didnt know because if groind pressing on her lower half of pain than she didnt know what plessure was.

Duncan looked up for some odd reason at his window. He saw the flash of car lights and saw them turn off. He sighed knowing this was the sign that his mother was home. "What's the matter, Duncan?" Courtney ask short of breath. Duncan reluctantly stood up. Courtney tired to grabbed ahold of him and keep him down but he was to strong and brok free. Courtney whined as she watched him from the bed as he walked over to the speakers and shut them off Just as the song was about to finish again. The room filled with silence just in time for Courtney to hear the closeing of the front door. "Oh, Sarah is home."

"I can't help that I live with my mom, babe." Duncan said in a amused tone. He opened the door to his room and walked out of Courtney's sight. She could hear him talking to his mom. After a few minutes she turned away on the bed so she was laying with her back to the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. She found out her sexual advantage. It was music. It made her feel better at doing things that Duncan liked than she could have before. And; she thought; might of gone all the way tonight, just to that song. she felt her head get heavy but just as that was happening she could feel a hand run slowly from her leg to her waist and then around up and under her just under her breasts. She looked behind her shoulder only to have her lips be met by a pair of hungry ones. Duncan reached with his arm over her and cupped her cheek. When they broke from the kiss he kept his face near hers. He looked into her eyes. "So, Princess..."

"Yes Duncan?" Courtney said smiling and turning her body so she could hug him back.

Duncan squeezed her tighter smiling into her neck. "My mom said you can spend the night, but we have to sleep downstairs on the futon bed."

"Duncan it'll be fun! Now this times when we fall asleep I dont have to ruin everythinng by going home." She luaghed alittle trying to get up but he held her down with the force of his arms. "Duncan, wha-"

"We were so close..." He murmured into the side of her neck.

"Close to what?" she asked. He hugged her tighter bringing her as close to him as he could and she finally understood. "Oh, Duncan... is that the only way I can make you happy?" She said it sarcasticaly but he bolted up to look at her.

"NO!" He said rather loud. "Of course not!" He grabbed her face with his hands and gave her a hard slow kiss. "I was just being a stupid Jackas-" Before he could finish she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked him a long kiss.

When she finally broke them away she looked at him with a smile and a wink. She finally stood and jumped over him to get off the bed. He quickly grabbed ahold of her hand before she got too far away. After a few seconds of silence he finally asked, "Really?" in a astonished tone. She luaghed and left the room; heading downstairs to chat with his mom. But came back laughing.

"Do you think I could barrow a shirt to sleep in?" She asked this while pointing down at her white tank top that now had grease stains all over it.

He chuckled and stood from the bed and walked over to his dresser pulling out one of his old skull shirts. She held out her hand to take it but he shook his head and walk over to her witha soft smirk. "Duncan?" she said nervous to what he was doing. When he got to her his hands roamed to the end of her tanktop. Going under it to lift it off her. His hands went slowly up her body. Every spot on her sides heated up to his touch. She lift her arms so he could pull it off fully. Then he just stared at her as she stood there in only a nude bra. "Duncan, I'm getting kind of cold."

Suddenly he closed his door and grabbed her. He pressed her hard against it with his own body and he put his face onto her neck. He began to breath had as he began to hump her through his jeans. She was surprized at first but grabbed hold of his bare back as she felt his bare belly and grion push in and out of hers. After a few minutes and breathing hard he finally backed off and pulled the shirt over her head and ook her hand. They walked out into the hallway but he kissed her on the cheek and went to walk in the other direction. "I'm just going to go take a shower." He said with a wink and a smile before turning to walk away. Courtney stood in the hallway for a bit trying to compose herself. She never knew that she could want Duncan so much. She feared that by the end of the night that she would loose alittle bit of herself over it. Take a slow breath she walked down stairs to chat with Sarah as she waited for Duncan. Maybe she could persuade her to go out or at least go to bed early. All Courtney knew was she was ready for what ever Duncan had to offer.


End file.
